Minion In Pink
by midnightdreames3
Summary: Anko unintentionally gets a minion.


**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Anko was considered a lot of things, some good and some bad.

Loud?

Yes.

Boisterous?

Yes.

But a hero?

No.

Anko was most definitely not a hero, that job was reserved for people like Kakashi and Gai. She was a deadly and ruthless Hunter-Nin, she did not 'save' people from dangers, no she killed them. Simple as that. But now? She was glad she decided to be the 'hero' that day.

* * *

 **Flashback**

She was walking through the village munching on some dango she had bought earlier when she heard cries and the loud taunts of obnoxious children.

If there was one thing Anko loved more that torturing people in the T&I department, it was pranking and scaring people. She loved looking at their horror stricken faces. It amused her to no end. Her favorite people to scare?

Spoilt and obnoxious people.

She knew it would be sad of her to scare a bunch of children but from her point of view those maggots would deserve it anyway. She lets a bit of her KI out, not too much though, she didn't want to traumatise the brats forever, now did she?

She grinned and shunshined infront of them.

"Boo"

It was safe to say that the little brats ran faster than they ever did to get away from that scary faces full of fear and horror and their loud terrified screams were like music to her ears. If only she had a camera to capture the moment.

She turned around and began walking in the other direction, but before she could walk another step she heard a high pitched voice squeak out,

"Wait."

Slowly Anko turned around and raised an eyebrow at the damsel she supposedly 'saved'. She saw large bright green eyes and short _pink_ hair and a face full of awe? admiration? fear?

She didn't care, on the other hand her genes must be seriously messed up to produce that kind of combination she thought silently. She wait for the kid to say what on their mind with and impatient huff, she didn't have all day now.

"Teach me"

She expected a thank you or something but she wasn't expecting that. That was the last thing she ever expected anyone to ever say to her. After all she was the ruthless Anko Mitarashi the Hunter-Nin who would skin you alive before you could blink. Most people tended to avoid her if they could (because who would want to associate themselves with Orochimarus ex student she thought bitterly) but right now there was a little brat with pink hair asking to be taught by her? Now that was something new.

Quickly regaining her composure, she asked "why would I teach a brat like you?"

For as long Sakura could remembered she had always been bullied by Ami and her group of friends. They always made fun of her odd colouring and her forehead and today was no exception. It crushed her self-esteem. That all changed today when a woman (fierce, strong, dangerous her mind supplied) dressed in regular shinobi attire scared them away with a simple word. Sakura knew right then and there she found her role model. She found the person she wanted to be like, the person she would admire the most. This strong woman who scared away her bullies.

She was her hero.

She knew she could learn a lot from this woman and she would not let this opportunity go to waste. She could learn how to be strong and stop herself from being bullied by Ami from this woman.

When the woman asked why, Sakura felt like repeatedly hitting herself, this woman was probably a powerful ninja and she was a weak little civilian girl who had nothing to offer her. That is until she saw the stick in the woman's hand.

"I will buy you dango every week"

She expected a different reaction, maybe a simple no or sorry but she did not expect the woman to start laughing loudly. Sakura suddenly felt very self-conscious, how could she have been so foolish to ask a powerful shinobi to teach her?

Anko couldn't believe it. This little pipsqueak tried to bribe her with dango! This girl had guts and this was probably the most ridiculous thing a kid had ever said to her.

With a smirk she said "sure kid, meet me tomorrow at the Treehouse Bakery at 10, don't be late" and with a puff she disappeared, missing the younger girls wide smile which threatened to split her face in two.

When Anko entered the Treehouse Bakery the next day

she did not expect to see the girl with the vibrant pink hair waiting patiently with a plate full of dango. She did not actually expect the girl to take up her offer. She smirked, she knew this would be fun and Anko loved fun things.

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

News travels fast in Konoha but along with news there comes lots of rumours, some true and some false.

So naturally when Konohas ninja population heard that Anko Mitarashi took on an apprentice they merely passed it out as a joke. Who would want to be trained by that demon? It was a known fact that she was batshit crazy but when they saw a cute girl with pink hair following Anko around like a lost puppy ready to follow all their masters crazy orders, one thought crossed all their minds ;

Konoha was doomed.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hello, my name is Sakura and I like punching stuff. I dislike bullies. My hobbies are pranking, reading, training and making poisons. My dream is to write a better Icha Icha series than Jiraiya-Sama and I plan on having my own reverse harem filled with hot people.

She turned to her new sensei and teammates, "do you want to join?"

Kakashi knew he was doomed.


End file.
